Sebuah Tragedi
by Nato Apple
Summary: Antara senang dan takut, Jafar mengikuti perayaan Halloween bersama Sinbad. Semua berjalan lancar sampai mereka terpisah di tengah permainan dan teriakan pilu mencapai gendang telinga Jafar./a Magi fic for Iridescences Challenge


**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**  
**Cerita ini milik saya**

**Warning: A bit OOC, typo yang luput dari perhatian saya, implikasi(mungkin), Sinbad & Jafar brothership**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Iridescences Challenge di grup FB**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Warna jingga remang yang indah.

Itulah yang dilihat anak berambut putih itu di bawah sana. Menatap keadaan luar melalui kaca jendela kamarnya dengan rasa penasaran, anak itu tak bisa menjulurkan lehernya keluar jendela karena silinder-silinder besi mempersempit ruang bebas pada satu-satunya jendela disana. Otomatis jangkauan pandangnya juga jadi berkurang, walaupun jendela itu cukup besar untuk menampilkan halaman dan gerbang asrama.

"Hei, Jafar."

Jafar -anak berambut putih itu- menoleh pada sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berkuncir memasuki kamarnya seraya menutup pintu. Lalu ia duduk di ranjang tanpa menunggu izin si pemilik kamar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Jafar, menatap heran pada pemuda di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu memasang wajah bodoh dan berkata, "Ya, seperti biasa. Putar knop pintu lalu kubuka pintunya. Semua orang juga tahu."

Jafar menyipitkan mata. Kemudian ia menghela napas. "Kau melakukannya lagi. Sudah kubilang, kalau mereka tahu kau bisa dikeluarkan, Sin."

"Tak usah khawatir." Anak yang dipanggil Sin tertawa. "Kau belum tahu benar kehebatan seorang Sinbad! Mereka tak akan berhasil melakukan itu padaku."

Anak berkuncir itu memperlihatkan senyum kebanggaannya pada Jafar, sementara temannya itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Lalu.." Jafar buka suara lagi "..sekarang ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau lebih ramah sedikit, adikku?" goda Sinbad. Jafar hanya menanggapi dengan membuang muka. Bukannya ia tidak suka ada yang mengunjunginya, tapi rasanya lain saja kalau orang itu adalah orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku bukan adikmu."

Sinbad tersenyum. "Tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku berkunjung."

Sinbad tertawa lagi saat anak yang berumur 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu melirik padanya. Tanpa sengaja, pemuda yang selalu dipanggil 'Sin' -oleh Jafar- ini melihat sesuatu menyembul dari bawah bantal. Ia mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?"

Belum sempat Sinbad berbuat apa-apa, barang berbentuk persegi itu tiba-tiba sudah berpindah tangan.

Jafar memegang erat bukunya, "Kau tidak perlu tahu," lalu disimpannya buku itu di balik jaketnya. "Eh, Sin, kudengar yayasan mengadakan suatu acara yang mereka sebut pesta malam Halloween. Apa sekarang acara itu sedang berlangsung di bawah?"

Jafar sedikit menunduk. Ekspresi wajah Sinbad pun agak berubah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Jafar, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, dan hari ini akan ada permainan. Sudah lama sekali sejak perayaan Halloween dihentikan karena adanya rumor pembunuhan berantai oleh makhluk yang mereka sebut 'Grim Reaper'. Tapi sekarang, setelah 8 tahun, kami merayakannya lagi."

Jafar mengangkat wajahnya karena mendengar cerita Sinbad. Cerita yang sama yang pernah ia dengar dari orang-orang yang membawanya ke asrama ini. Dan mungkin cerita ini pula yang membuat ruang geraknya dibatasi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ikut permainan. Bagaimana?"

Terkejut adalah reaksi pertama Jafar. Ikut dalam permainan berarti keluar dari kamar yang selalu ditempatinya sejak 8 bulan lalu ia tiba di asrama itu. Itu juga berarti untuk keduakalinya ia bisa menginjak rerumputan di halaman asrama yang selama ini ia bayangkan menjadi karpet di lantai kamarnya. Juga berarti, keluar dari tuduhan tak berbukti yang selalu membangkitkan rasa takutnya.

Tapi benarkah ia bisa?

"K-kenapa?"

Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin diucapkan Jafar. Tapi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

Sinbad berlutut, diikuti oleh tatapan mata Jafar. Diraihnya tangan pucat anak itu, menggenggamnya erat. Jafar yang kembali terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu hanya diam, merasa Sinbad bukan melakukan itu tanpa alasan.

"Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi."

Kata-kata dan nada bicara Sinbad sukses membuat Jafar mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sebelum kau, ada seseorang yang juga menempati kamar ini. Dia mirip denganmu. Selalu melihat keluar dengan tatapan yang sama setiap hari. Memandangku tajam dengan mata merahnya setiap aku menyelinap tanpa izin, dan berteriak ke wajahku jika aku berusaha meminjam barang miliknya. Kadang, ia sangat ingin tahu. Sama sepertimu, ia akan bertanya macam-macam jika aku memberitahukan sesuatu yang belum pernah didengarnya."

Jeda sejenak, Sinbad mengambil napas panjang.

"Dan suatu hari, ia bertanya tentang benda putih yang turun dari langit, salju. Dia bilang, itu pertama kali dirinya melihat serta merasakan benda sedingin dan selembut itu. Kemudian dengan antusias aku bercerita padanya, menjelaskan semuanya hingga sampai pada perayaan yang mereka sebut 'Christmas Eve', Malam Natal. Walaupun tak menunjukkannya, tapi aku yakin, dia pasti sangat ingin melihat 'Christmas Eve' dengan mata kepalanya sendiri."

Jafar rasa, ia bisa menebak kelanjutannya.

"Lalu, dengan sangat meyakinkan aku menjanjikan itu padanya. Membawanya keluar saat Malam Natal. Aura gembira bisa kurasakan darinya saat itu. Tapi tak lama setelahnya.. Dia.." Sinbad mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang sempat melonggar.

"Sin?"

Sinbad mendongak, tersenyum sambil berkata, "Orang-orang yayasan mendahuluiku, jadi ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ahahaha."

"Sin." Jafar merasa miris mendengar tawa Sinbad yang samasekali dipaksakan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kurasa kau dan aku akan jadi tim yang hebat!"

"Tapi kalau mereka tahu-"

"Mereka tidak akan sadar, percaya padaku!"

Jafar tidak kaget dengan kegigihan pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu. Tapi tetap saja, tekad dan kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki Sinbad membuat Jafar bagai melihat pijar-pijar cahaya yang selalu mengelilingi sosoknya. Menyilaukan.

"Baiklah," Jafar menyanggupi. "Terimakasih, Sin."

Mata Sinbad membulat.

Jafar tersenyum padanya. Senyum hangat dan manis, manis sekali. Ini untuk pertama kali Sinbad melihat Jafar tersenyum semenjak mereka saling kenal. Bahkan pernah saat dirinya mencoba membuat lelucon di hadapan anak itu, yang ia dapat hanya dengusan kecil. Sinbad merasa hari ini mungkin akan menjadi awal yang baik.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama kita harus merubah penampilanmu."

###

Dingin.

Begitulah kesan pertama Jafar saat berada di luar bangunan asrama. Hembusan angin dingin adalah hal pertama yang menyapanya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di halaman asrama. Daun-daun warna merah-jingga hingga coklat turut menari menyambut dirinya yang tak pernah keluar gedung itu, menimbulkan bunyi gesek yang membuat telinga Jafar terasa geli, dan justru menambah frekuensi getar di bibirnya yang hampir menghasilkan bunyi gemeretuk. Jafar menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang pakai saja ini!"

Sinbad yang tadi berjalan jauh di depannya tiba-tiba sudah menghadap Jafar sambil menyodorkan sepasang sarung tangan hitam di depan wajah anak itu.

"Ini bukan hanya sebagai pelengkap, tapi juga untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu," ujar Sinbad sambil memakaikan sarung tangan itu ke masing-masing tangan Jafar tanpa menunggu persetujuan. "Aku tidak mau nanti kau malah sakit gara-gara tubuhmu kaget dengan cuaca tak biasa ini. Kalau besok mereka melihat kulitmu tambah pucat, bisa-bisa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi."

Jafar hanya melihat Sinbad melakukan kegiatannya dalam diam. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya benda yang menghalangi indra perabanya. Namun ia tak bisa menolak juga menggunakan atribut tangan itu karena fakta bahwa udara dingin yang menyentuh kulit tangannya lebih bisa mengakibatkan tangannya mati rasa.

"Nah, ayo kita ke tempat yang lainnya." Sinbad menunjuk sebuah kerumunan anak-anak berkostum dekat sebuah air mancur besar, lalu memberi isyarat agar Jafar mengikutinya.

Jadi, pesta ini disebut Hallow's Even. Malam sebelum hari raya Halloween yang biasa dirayakan penduduk Benua Biru. Jafar sudah membaca dan mendengar cukup banyak dari Sinbad tentang perayaan ini, dengan beberapa tambahan tradisi di yayasan. Juga alasan mengapa perayaan ini sempat dihentikan hingga akhirnya mulai dirayakan lagi.

Mengingat percakapan mereka, Jafar tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Sin."

"Hm?" Sinbad bergumam tanpa menoleh.

"Apa menurutmu−"

"AH! ITU DIA SINBAD! SINBAAADDD!"

Pertanyaan Jafar tertunda karena seseorang berlari ke arah mereka dengan teriakan menggelegar, diikuti oleh anak-anak lain di belakangnya.

"Ah kalian!"

"Hei, Sinbad, bergabunglah dengan kelompokku. Kami kekurangan satu orang," ucap seorang yang paling depan, pemuda yang berambut putih.

"Tidak, tidak! Bergabunglah dengan kelompokku! Kau tidak akan menyesal!" perempuan berambut biru mengikuti.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku yang lebih dulu merekrutnya!" teriak si rambut putih yang tubuhnya dililit perban.

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh hari berencana mengajaknya!" balas si rambut biru dengan topi kerucut.

Sepertinya akan terjadi pertengkaran sia-sia antara mereka berdua. Jafar tidak begitu memperhatikan mereka karena telinganya lebih tertarik pada obrolan sekelompok anak yang sepertinya lebih muda dari dirinya. Anak-anak itu kelihatan sangat antusias mengikuti acara. Jafar bisa merasakannya dari ekspresi mereka.

"Wah bagaimana, ya, permainan nanti? Apa kita bisa menang?" tanya anak berambut biru dikepang.

"Hm! Tentu saja! Kalau ada Aladdin dan Morgiana, aku yakin tim ini akan menang!" seru yang berambut pirang, diikuti anggukan yakin gadis berambut merah.

"Kalau begitu kami tidak akan kalah!" balas seorang berambut hitam yang datang bersama seorang gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Ya! Kami akan buktikan kekuatan persaudaraan dari Kou bersaudara!" lanjut yang berambut merah.

"Pasti menyenangkan! Kita lihat siapa nanti yang lebih dulu mendapat harta karun itu! Ya, kan, Alibaba?"

"Benar Aladdin!"

Kemudian pembicaraan berlanjut ke berbagai hal dan mereka semua tertawa lepas. Jafar hanya melihat itu dalam diam sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau melamun, Jafar?"

Jafar menggeleng. Perhatiannya kembali pada Sinbad dan teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Dia siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya," tanya pemuda berambut putih.

"Dia temanku, tentu saja. Kalian bisa menganggapnya tangan kanan Sang Raja." Sinbad tersenyum lebar, diiringi gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"Astaga, Sinbad. Kau kelihatan kejam sekali pada anak manis ini," ucap si topi kerucut. "Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya, beralih pada Jafar.

Jafar tak menjawab, hanya beralih memandang Sinbad dengan tatapan tajam. Sinbad merasa dirinya mulai merinding.

"Ah, teman-teman, kurasa kita harus segera berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Kelihatannya permainan akan segera mulai," ucap Sinbad mengalihkan pembicaraan. Untungnya lonceng tanda berkumpul langsung terdengar setelahnya. "Maaf sekali lagi. Aku tidak bisa bergabung dengaan tim kalian," lanjutnya.

"Em, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa," ucap si rambut putih, walau wajahnya terlihat kecewa. "Kami pergi duluan, ya!"

Sinbad mengangguk. Kemudian anak-anak itu pergi menuju tempat berkumpul di halaman belakang asrama.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti tadi, Jafar?"

Jafar mengenakan tudung kepala dari kostumnya. "Mereka bisa mengenaliku kalau aku bicara. Kau kira kenapa aku setuju tubuhku kau liliti perban seperti ini? Aku hanya coba memberi kode padamu."

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa." Sinbad menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa. "Ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain!"

Setelah membetulkan topi bajak lautnya, Sinbad menggandeng Jafar menuju tempat anak-anak lain sudah berkumpul.

"Eh, aku baru sadar. Memangnya teman-temanku pernah mendengar suaramu, Ja− aaawww!"

"Begitulah, Sin."

Jafar menarik tangannya. Sinbad meringis.

###

"Baiklah! Jika semuanya sudah mendapatkan kertas petunjuk yang kami bagikan, silahkan bersiap bersama kelompok masing-masing. Berkumpul di gerbang start yang sudah kami sediakan!"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang dari tenda panitia memberikan arahan pada seluruh anak-anak yang langsung berbondong-bondong menuju sebuah gapura yang terbuat dari rangkaian kayu dan jerami dengan hiasan ukiran labu serta beberapa obor di masing-masing sisinya, juga tambahan boneka jerami Scarecrow(1) melambai-lambai di sisi kanan. Gapura itu membingkai sebuah pintu masuk ke hutan berupa jalan setapak kecil nan gelap, agak bercahaya remang akibat bias cahaya obor di sisi gapura.

Jafar memperhatikan boneka jerami di gerbang itu dengan seksama. Boneka itu memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan tudung kepala, sama seperti yang dikenakannya. Tapi boneka itu membawa sebuah sabit yang besar.

"Sabit itu disebut Death Scythe, senjata Grim Reaper katanya."

Jafar menoleh. Sinbad yang tadi pergi ke suatu tempat telah kembali dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya. Jafar mengerutkan dahi.

"Sin, kau darimana? Kau terlihat pucat."

Sinbad terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jafar. Ia tak menyangka anak itu akan menyadari wajah pucatnya dalam keremangan seperti sekarang. Walau begitu, tetap saja..

"Wajahku pucat, ya? Kau pasti salah lihat, aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Sinbad tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya. Namun Jafar masih menatapnya curiga. "Permainan sudah dimulai. Ayo, kita juga masuk ke hutan!"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Sin?"

Jafar tidak mengikuti langkah Sinbad yang mulai memasuki hutan. Sinbad berhenti, lalu berbalik dan menarik tangan Jafar, membawanya memasuki arena permainan.

"Pokoknya, sekarang kita harus bersenang-senang. Kita harus jadi yang pertama menemukan labu Jack-'o'-Lantern itu daripada yang lain!" seru Sinbad. Raut khawatir Jafar masih tidak berubah.

_'Apa yang akan terjadi?'_

###

"Menurutmu apa arti dari 'Rumah semut di antara rerumputan. Yang terbesar belumlah yang teraman'?" tanya Sinbad setelah membaca sekilas kertas petunjuk yang tadi didapatkannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan segala yang ada di hutan ini," balas Jafar sekenanya. Matanya yang hijau kelabu masih sibuk memperhatikan gelapnya suasana sekitar. "Bisa jadi menunjukkan tempat."

"Hm, mungkinkah maksudnya goa dekat batu besar?" gumam Sinbad sambil terus berjalan. Ia sepertinya terlalu serius sampai melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Sin? Sin kau dimana?" panggil Jafar sambil berusaha melihat sekeliling. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Sinbad maupun tanda-tanda dari pencahayaan yang dibawa pemuda itu. Padahal sepertinya baru saja ia mendengar Sinbad bergumam tentang goa -saat sebelum ia tertarik dengan jamur aneh yang bercahaya- sekarang pemuda itu bagai ditelan kegelapan hutan.

Terlanjur sudah. Mereka terpisah.

_'Apa mungkin dia pergi ke goa itu?'_

Jafar melebarkan matanya, masih mencoba menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sinbad di antara pepohonan besar. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, hanya mengikuti instingnya. Langkah demi langkah tanpa terasa semakin lebar dan cepat, hingga Jafar sadari ia kini tengah berlari.

_'Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harus menemukannya.'_

Jafar terus berlari dengan harapan ia berhasil menemukan goa yang dimaksud Sinbad di suatu tempat di tengah hutan..

"KYAAA...!"

..sampai sebuah teriakan mengejutkannya. Langkah kaki Jafar terhenti.

Dua detik, Jafar mulai berlari lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya tanpa mengetahui ke arah mana langkah-langkah itu membawanya hingga Jafar mendapati dirinya telah sampai di sisi lain hutan itu, arah sumber suara yang tadi didengarnya.

Indra pendengarnya mendengar rintihan. Jafar bergerak ke arah sebuah pohon dengan semak yang rimbun di sampingnya. Matanya kini sudah lebih terbiasa dengan kegelapan hutan. Rintihan itu, Jafar dapat mendengarnya di balik semak. Ia berlutut, lalu membuat celah di semak, mengintip keadaan di seberang.

_**JDERR!**_

Suara guntur tiba-tiba, seiring dengan jantung Jafar yang serasa berhenti. Suasana hutan menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Angin mulai bertiup lebih kencang dan dahan-dahan pohon lebih riuh bergesekan.

Jafar terpaku.

Tiga tubuh manusia bergelimpangan di seberang. Dipenuhi cairan merah. Rintihan tak lagi terdengar. Dipastikan tak ada harapan.

Bersamaan dengan suara guntur teriakan lainnya kembali terdengar. Saling bersahutan dengan raung bel tanda peringatan dari asrama, membentuk harmoni mencekam, saling berebutan menekan gendang telinga Jafar..

..dan sepasang kaki kembali menapak cepat, saling menghantam tanah lembab penuh dedaunan, semakin cepat seiring degup jantung yang mulai menggila.

Jafar menerjang angin dengan tatapan nanar. Keringat dingin membanjirinya. Bukan hanya karena terus berlari, tapi lebih dari itu, perasaan yang sempat memudar kini kembali menghantuinya. Bel peringatan dari asrama tak semata-mata dibunyikan hanya karena teriakkan dari seluruh lokasi permainan, melainkan karena orang-orang itu menyadari seorang anak berbahaya telah menghilang dari sangkar.

Wajah Jafar semakin memucat.

_**BRUKK!**_

"..ugh.." Jafar merintih saat tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium sesuatu.

Bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua tangannya, Jafar bangkit dari posisi tengkurap, mengambil posisi duduk menghadap arah datangnya tadi, mencari tahu apa kiranya benda besar yang membuatnya terjatuh. Sambil mengelus hidungnya, Jafar mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok yang amat ia kenal terbaring di antara semak. Ia mendekati tubuh itu, memastikan, kemudian terbelalak.

_'Bau ini.. Jangan-jangan..'_

"Sin? Sin!"

Jafar mengguncang tubuh itu, memanggil namanya berulang kali hingga ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu masih bernapas. Rasa lega menyelimuti Jafar. Ia periksa lagi tubuh Sinbad, mencari bagian mana saja yang terluka sehingga bau anyir menguar begitu pekat dari diri Sinbad.

Berulang kali. Jafar telah memeriksanya berulang kali, tapi nihil. Sinbad sama sekali tidak terluka. Lalu dari mana asal sedikit banyak percikan darah yang melekat di pakaian dan kulit Sinbad?

Jafar tidak ingin mempercayai prasangka terburuk yang kini ada di benaknya.

###

Jafar menatap kosong kobaran api di depannya. Kini ia tengah berada di sebuah goa, di dalam cekungan yang membentuk ruang kecil di dinding goa utama. Entah bagaimana ia menemukan goa itu -goa yang dimaksud Sinbad dalam petunjuk- dalam keadaan pikiran yang kalut. Yang ia ingat hanya dirinya harus membawa Sinbad bersembunyi sekaligus berteduh di suatu tempat. Beruntung baginya, ia sampai di goa tersebut tepat sebelum hujan deras -atau saat ini bisa dibilang badai- mengguyur. Bahkan ia masih sempat mengumpulkan kayu untuk membuat api.

Anak berumur 15 tahun itu melirik Sinbad yang terbaring di sebelahnya, kemudian menghela napas. Ia telah membersihkan Sinbad, mengganti pakaian pemuda itu dengan jubah yang dipakainya, dan membakar kostum bajak laut Sinbad yang dipenuhi cipratan darah. Namun hidung Jafar masih saja mencium 'bau itu', bau yang makin membuatnya takut.

Takut kalau semua dugaan yang ditulis di buku harian itu benar adanya.

Menyelipkan tangannya ke saku dalam jaket, Jafar menarik sebuah buku hitam kecil dari balik jaketnya. Ia membuka buku itu di salah satu halaman, membaca sebentar, kemudian menulis sesuatu di halaman yang kosong. Ia kembali melirik Sinbad. Ekspresi matanya seperti menimang-nimang, ragu akan sesuatu.

Ia memang masih belum bisa percaya, maka ia putuskan untuk menunggu dan melihat sendiri kenyataannya.

"Kalau Judal benar, maka aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu, Sin," ucap Jafar lirih.

Jafar beranjak untuk melihat keadaan di luar goa. Badai masih berlangsung, tapi Jafar yakin orang-orang yayasan yang bertanggung jawab terhadap dirinya masih mencari mereka berdua. Dan cepat atau lambat, mereka akan sampai di goa itu.

Samar-samar bel peringatan dari asrama masih terdengar. Badai sepertinya mulai mereda walau tak ada tanda akan berhenti.

"Sepertinya tak akan lama.." ucap Jafar pelan, tersenyum sedih.

Ia putuskan kembali ke tempat Sinbad dan menemukan pemuda itu tak lagi terbaring. Jafar menghampirinya, namun aura yang ia rasakan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sin?" panggil Jafar.

Sinbad tidak menoleh, tapi gestur tubuhnya menunjukan ia baru menyadari kehadiran Jafar. Jafar meyakinkan diri untuk lebih mendekat lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Selangkah demi selangkah, Jafar bergerak perlahan sambil membesarkan tekadnya. Genggamannya pada tali merah dari balik lengan jaketnya semakin erat seiring dengan berkurangnya jarak antara mereka.

"Sudah merasa baikan, Sin?"

Sinbad tetap tidak merespon. Ia kini telah berdiri menghadap Jafar dengan kepala menunduk. Jafar berhenti satu meter dari posisinya, bersiaga seiring dengan tangan Sinbad yang terangkat.

"Syukurlah, kalau kau baik-baik saja."

_**Bats**_

Nyaris. Jika refleknya tidak bagus, Jafar bisa saja kehilangan kepalanya oleh senjata tak terlihat yang diayunkan Sinbad. Tapi ia berhasil menghindar ke samping lalu melemparkan dua pisau berbentuk skup yang tersambung dengan sebuah tali merah ke arah Sinbad. Sinbad mengangkat wajahnya saat pisau-pisau itu berhasil melilitnya dengan tali, namun ia sempat meloloskan sebelah tangannya sebelum Jafar menerjangnya dan..

_**JLEB!  
**_

..senjata tak terlihat menembus dada Jafar. Dada kanannya.

_**BRUK!**_

"Ugh.."

Jafar jatuh memeluk tubuh Sinbad yang meronta dan terdorong ke dinding goa. Jafar menahan tangan Sinbad yang lolos dengan seluruh tenaga yang masih ia miliki. Rasa sakit akibat luka di dada berusaha diabaikannya. Ia meraih dan meletakkan dahinya di dada pemuda itu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"AARRGGHHHH...!"

Sebuah cahaya keemasan muncul dari pertemuan dada Sinbad dan dahi Jafar. Sebuah simbol bintang segi delapan mulai terbentuk di lantai goa seiring teriakan Sinbad yang makin menjadi. Ia terus berontak, namun Jafar semakin memperkuat pelukannya mengakibatkan darah dari lukanya semakin banyak keluar.

Jafar terus menggumamkan sesuatu berulang-ulang. Seperti sedang menyanyikan sebuah mantra yang makin lama makin membuat Sinbad kesakitan. Ia menutup matanya, menguatkan dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan berhasil. Ia akan menyelamatkan Sinbad dari makhluk mengerikan yang mengambil alih tubuhnya..

..namun tak dipungkiri, mendengar jerit kesakitan Sinbad membuat hatinya sakit.

'_Maafkan aku, Sin..'  
_

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis.

###

Sinbad membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa berat, sangat pusing entah kenapa. Terakhir ia ingat, ia dan Jafar sedang membahas arti dari petunjuk yang diberikan panitia. Lalu setelah itu ia tak melihat Jafar dimana pun, dan saat ingin mencari, semuanya gelap.

Sinbad bertumpu pada sikunya, berusaha bangun sebelum menyadari sesuatu menindihnya. Ia terbelalak.

"Jafar?! JAFAR!"

Dipeluknya tubuh Jafar yang berlumuran darah.

"Jafar! Bangun, Jafar! JAFAR!"

Digoncangkannya tubuh ringkih itu terus-menerus seraya memanggil namanya. Tapi mata itu tak kunjung terbuka, mata itu tak lagi bisa memperlihatkan kelereng indahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tejadi?"

Badai telah reda, menyisakan udara dingin yang menyesakkan. Menemani Sinbad yang memeluk tubuh itu dengan pundak bergetar.

_'Maaf.. Ini semua salahku.. Maaf..'_

Bias cahaya dari api unggun telah padam.

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N:

(1)Scarecrow: boneka orang-orangan sawah yang terbuat dari jerami

Dan beginilah implikasi gaya Nato.. *plak

Tadinya saya mau bikin yang Jafar-nya tuna wicara tapi karena stuck jadi ngulang lagi u_u #malahcurhat

Untuk yang belum jelas, setting fic ini bisa dibilang masih di sekitar Eropa. Di sebuah sekolah berasrama khusus untuk anak-anak yang punya kemampuan 'aneh'. Jafar dikurung dalam ruangan khusus karena dianggap memiliki darah Grim Reaper, dan jika sudah 10 bulan ia akan dikorbankan untuk mencegah Grim Reaper bangkit.

Ya, emang rada ngaco. Saya tahu.. u_u

Apakah perasaan mereka tersampaikan? Apakah endingnya aneh? Apa alurnya kecepetan? Jangan maafkan saya karena terlalu sering WB.. u_u

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review! *bows*

* * *

**Omake  
**

Jafar membuka buku itu di salah satu halaman, membaca sebentar, kemudian menulis sesuatu di halaman yang kosong.

_"Sin, kuharap kau membaca tulisan ini. Mungkin saat kau membacanya, aku sudah tidak lagi bersamamu. Kau pasti akan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi nanti. Semua penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi sudah tertulis di buku ini, jadi kau tinggal baca saja. Bukan hanya aku yang menulisnya, tapi orang sebelum diriku juga. Aku yakin dia juga ingin kau selamat. _

_Setelah ini, aku akan membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku. Aku memang menemukan goanya tapi tak menemukan lampu yang kau maksud. Dan maaf sudah membakar kostum bajak lautmu._

_Terimakasih banyak atas hari ini. Untuk pertama kali aku bisa melihat sebuah perayaan. Aku senang._

_Setelah ini kumohon hiduplah dengan baik. Jangan malas! Buktikan kau akan jadi seorang raja seperti katamu._

_Walaupun aku ingin terus bersamamu, maaf karena ini yang terakhir. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Sin."_

Ia kembali melirik Sinbad, kemudian tersenyum.

_Terima kasih.._


End file.
